


Love does

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Babies, DO YOU HEAR ME?, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, They are my life, baby gulf, loving mew, manisfeting, my love forever, please mewgulf endgame, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: Mew and Gulf have been together for 2 years as co-workers in their hit series TharnType.They did not think that their series would be popular because all they had in mind was to do their job and have their fans be satisfied with everything they do.They had many opportunities because of this project, they had many offers as a couple and individually.They had many doors opened for them, they are growing in this industry.And they couldn't thank their Phi Phi Fanclub for staying with them through all this time.But most especially, having each other throughout the years.They've been through a lot together and stood tall together in all the trials they have faced.-A normal day has come with their normal conversations.Mew and Gulf started discussing their future and what's about to come.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 35





	Love does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanjais](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waanjais).



> Imagine One-Shot for MewGulf,  
> all of this is just a fiction.  
> I relied on their interviews and gave it my own taste.  
> Any relation is just pure coincidence.  
> not 100 percent their words.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read all of my works!  
> I really appreciate it :)
> 
> love,  
> Eysia

* * *

_I remember when I was at the casting day, I met a lot of people who wanted to audition for TharnType the series. I don't know anyone, I only have a few friends and their friends accompanying them._

_Knowing myself as an introverted person, I guarded my wall and focus on something that's always with me, My Phone._

_Everyone is busy learning each other, busy knowing people around them, catching up with the people that they haven't seen for a long time and this casting made its way for them._

_Like a magical moment, a color invaded my whole being when I met this guy named Mew Suppasit._

_I have seen him in certain series and been watching him on twitter with the cover songs that he always posts on that app._

_aside from seeing him in those circumstances, I don't know much about him. That's why I was surprised seeing him on the second day of casting and actually paired with him._

_The director called us, and eventually tried out our acting. everyone was surprised by the easing chemistry that radiates from us even I, was surprised._

_everything went fast at that time, I didn't notice I'm turning tomato red by the fact that I am held by my face with someone who I've only see in the small screen of my phone._

_Mew Suppasit._

_Gulf Kanawut._

_The announcement that changed our lives forever. We became the tandem that nobody expected. We became TharnType, MewGulf in the long run. Fun right?_

* * *

_''How was the interview Phi?''_

Gulf sitting at the corner of his bed while watching Mew change his clothes from outside. Sweats, his body is covered by sweats that Gulf couldn't help but thirst at the sight of Mew being naked in front of him. _''It was fun, wait tua aeng could you please reach my pajamas beside you''_ Still panting, while wiping his nonstop sweats. _''Why are you sweating? what did you do outside?''_ frowning, Gulf made his way giving the pajamas of his lover. _''It was just so hot outside Gulf, you know me. I couldn't stand hotness''_ Then Gulf grab the water bottle inside his bag _''why don't you ask me how I endured your hotness all those years? drink this''_ Mew laughed seeing how annoyed Gulf was. _''Why are you being grumpy again tua aeng?''_ he asked while gripping his hands on the younger's back. _''Stop Phi, you're scraping it''_ Mew moved in front of him and wrapped his hands around the younger's small waist. _''Didn't you like it when I do this to you?''_ Gulf remained silent for a while. _''Why are you red now Gulf? Do you still shy talking about it? 555''_ Gulf pushed his Phi away. _''This isn't the time Phi''_ Gulf suddenly became so serious that made the elder flinch and quickly finishes whats he's doing, putting clothes on.

_''You've been so quiet and grumpy lately Gulf? is there something bothering you?''_ Mew asked the younger while fixing his bed so that they could lie down and talk about the things that had happened for the past weeks they are working individually. _''I'm just thinking...nothing much''_ the younger said. _''Thinking about what? that's nothing as I know when you think you're actually overthinking. Now, tell me,''_ Gulf sat again at the corner of the bed. _''I'm thinking how lucky I am that after a long day at work I could find you here, sometimes naked in front of me''_ A soft tapped on his head. _''You're being something again, come here. Lie down with me''_ as the elder pulled Gulf into his arms. _''If you're lucky, imagine me feeling that I've won a lifetime lotto because I have you''_ Gulf sighed and gave Mew a side-eye. _''There you are again with your sweet talks Phi, I told you that doesn't affect me''_ Then Mew started tickling Gulf. _''Phi stop! I'm not ticklish, stop it 5555 you're wasting your energy''_ The younger whines while his Phi kept on tickling him. _''You're not ticklish but avoiding my touches?''_ Gulf pinned Mew's two hands on his belly. _''that's why you need to stop, you're giving me the feeling that I should feel ticklish even if I'm not Phi, please''_ Then Mew Hugged Gulf so tight.

_''I was asked...''_ with his low toned voice, Gulf looks at him. _''hm?'' he utters. ''I was asked if ever there's no Gulf would I feel empty?''_ Gulf's doe eyes are showing with what his Phi told him. he sighed _''And?''_ he said. _''Of course, I said I would feel so empty, that's not even a question Gulf''_ Mew defended. _''Why would you feel empty Phi?''_ The question that's been avoided for too long. Since day 1 they have been talking about everything. for some time, gradually changing topics between them. Slowly opening-up to each other, basically learning one another.

They are aware of everything, most especially the industry that they are in, that's why they are cherishing every single opportunity that they have right now.

of course, for that process, they developed something that's been quite unexpected. falling for each other.

They did it, and anything that has been impossible for the society somehow MewGulf made it possible inside their world. that's why questions like that aren't really the top priority for MewGulf. but this day has come, and all they have to do is to discuss and face it. 

Mew reached for Gulf's face. _''What kind of answer would you want Gulf?''_ As the younger moved closer, face against each other. Gulf plants a soft kiss on P'mew's lips. _''You tell me Phi''_

You can hear the soft crack on Gulf's voice indicating that he is somehow worried on what would be the elder's answer. _''Why would I feel empty without you?''_ Mew's snuggled on Gulf's collar bone. _''Because you're a part of me now Gulf, of course, I would feel empty''_ Then Gulf reached for the pillow beside Mew then plant his head on it. _''Empty? that's a very strong word Phi, why would they even ask you that question? are they so excited for us not to work anymore?''_ Mew can feel the emotions of Gulf by just hearing the tone of his voice. _''I'm sure they didn't mean ill asking that question Gulf, It's a possibility for us, right? we've talked about this already''_ as he hugged his baby boy by his side. _''It's just that it's too early for us to say that Phi, Empty? it's like their saying I'll disappear or you'll disappear''_ Then crossed arms. _''5555 stop Gulf, it's not like that. how many times should I explain to you that it's like this... you told me this too (Phi, we should talk about our future soon) Remember that?_ The elder said to his pouting baby boy. _''Yes, I said that. but I was pertaining to our future. Our future together, did you actually thought I was talking about future as in, at work?_ '' Frowning his eyebrows. _''You're becoming Type, relaxed your forehead Mr. Kanawut. 555 I kinda get that, you're talking about our future together? our future together involves the future of our working self Gulf, I told you that''_ Gulf sighed. _''Why we are even talking about this?.. hayyyy, I don't like this. Stop.''_ Now the tantrums have begun. 

Gulf stood up and sat at the couch cutely crossing his arms and pouting. _''It's just too early Phi, do you get me? It's too early to talk about this. why this have to be brought up?''_

Mew smiled at him and followed him at the couch, he sat beside gulf enveloping him. _''Gulf...''_ with his soft tone. _'' At some point, we need to talk about this, with all our stuff and all our individual works, we have to talk about this.''_ Gulf turned his head to Mew. _''Are you saying that we're actually having our own paths? separated? Whyyyyyyy''_ Pouting, Mew sniffles Gulf's cheeks. _''555 you're so cute''_ Gulf pushed him. _''I'm being serious here Phi''_ And yes, Gulf became serious. No cuteness oozing out from him, the look of a very scary expression. Gulf did that in just seconds that made the elder shrivels. _''Why are you being serious now Gulf?''_ he asked. 

_''I'm not being serious over anything Phi, Do you understand me? I want to work with you Phi...''_ The younger whines. _''But we can't do same stuff Gulf? We need to discover ourselves more, most especially for you, I know how hardworking you are. And you are young! you have many opportunities and I would love to see that.''_ The elder told his baby boy who couldn't stop pouting. _''Gulf, stop pouting... I'll eat that lips of yours''_ Gulf's eyes widened. _''You're gonna hurt me Phi?? are you a cannibal?''_ Gulf sounds so offended by what his Phi told him 555.

Mew pulled Gulf into him, now the younger is resting his whole body between his Phi Mew's legs, now wrapped around his body. _''You don't need to worry about this Gulf, You already know that since the beginning that I'm always here for you right? no matter what happens... Phi is with you''_

_sniff_

_sniff_

_sniff_

_''gulf?? are you crying?''_

_''Hey look at me gulf, are you crying?? aww my baby''_

Gulf started crying, Maybe he already constructed a lot of things inside of his head that it's out of Mew's control.

_''Come here, come here my baby''_ Mew pulled Gulf into a hug.

 _''You know that I will continue crying if you comforting me like this Phi hng hng''_ Tears are falling hard on his face.

_''Why are you crying Gulf? you're going to make me cry too''_

then both of them are now crying.

_''I'm just thankful for you P'Mew, how'd you helped me throughout the years. I think there would be no Gulf if it wasn't for you''_

_''Gulf, stop saying that. you did this, I'm just an additional recipe. You worked hard to become who you are now Gulf, it's not me, It's you who did this''_

Now, Gulf is crying so hard.

_''I didn't imagine myself being like this Phi, I didn't expect my life would be turned this way. I did a lot of unnecessary things before, I don't know if I deserve this or If I deserve you''_

Gulf tightened his grip on Mew's back.

 _''You can always do things Gulf if you want, you have all the things you needed to pull it off, either way, I'm with you. I was with you, that's why I know how things back then were hard for you, and I'm so proud of who've you become''_ Mew's words gave Gulf tremendous comfort.

* * *

_What I learned from P'Mew changed my view permanently about what it meant to have this kind of relationship with someone who pushes you to become a better person. I learned that being in this industry isn't about knowing all the right stuff or obeying a list of protocols. It's something more, something more costly because it involves being present and making a sacrifice. P'Mew sacrificed a lot for my sake. He approached me, pick up all those bricks that holding me back seeing the best version of myself, he closely took care of me until our eyes met on a higher level, a level where are eyes are equal._

_P'Mew taught me a lot of things, that even sometimes the world makes you believe that love can't be found, but the kind of love P'Mew showed, the love that he created and demonstrated to me is the priceless one, it's a love that operates more like a sign language between us._

* * *

_''P'Mew, do you remember when I said that you will protect me? the day when I decided to kiss you for real? do you remember that? do you remember the first time we made a photoshoot? the one where we go to the barbershop together? do you remember that? do you remember when I accidentally ate chili and you laughed so hard that the soup in front of you spilled? do you remember when you sulked and I was being oblivious but then we made up too? do you remember Phi... phi do you remember when.. do you remember when we saw each other for the first time... where you called me, Phi do you remember that?''_

Gulf started crying again leaving his Phi Mew's speechless and emotional.

_''Gulf...''_

_''Phi.. do you remember when I told you that I have feelings for you?''_

_''How would I forget that Gulf? how would I forget your face that time''_

_''I'm sorry for everything P'Mew, I just wanted you to know that I am really grateful for you''_

Mew sat down properly and faced Gulf.

_''You don't have to thank me Gulf, It was me who should be thanking you for coming into my life, for showing me that everything happens for a reason. Because YOU happen, Thank you Gulf for accepting me, for putting up to my attitude, for letting me go inside your world, for being patient. Thank you for always calling me if I'm already home, thank you for always checking on my parents especially Chopper, Thank you for always going out your way for me. Thank you for loving me, you may not notice it Gulf, but it shows. Thank you for being by my side all these times... I never thought I would be experiencing this Gulf..._

**The two have been through a lot, for them, it's a miracle meeting each other. It's fate, It's destiny.**

**Two different individuals, with different personalities, with different preferences, with different beliefs merged into one.**

**One, who loves each other, who put each other into priority, one who understands and compromised.**

**They have been their own safe place, the only place they both preferred.**

Mew hugged Gulf once again, heavy breathing because of their crying. Gulf rested his head on Mew's chest hearing every beat of his heart.

_''Everything that is happening right now Gulf, for us, is a gift. You happening in my life is a gift. So please stop thinking about the things that aren't happening, I said I would feel empty because that would be my feeling without you. But I'm not saying it will happen, because you are already in my heart okay?''_

**_''Phi... I love you''_ **

**_''I love you too Gulf...''_ **

**_''Phi, protect me forever''_ **

**_''Gulf, I will protect you... so always remember, If ever you feel like the world against you...Phi will go against the world right beside you.., you don't have to feel alone. I'm here''_ **

**Author's Note:**

> every day we are growing, every day we are changing, every day we are discovering ourselves.  
> same goes for MewGulf.  
> This day has been so emotional for all of us but please, trust MewGulf's love.  
> Let's be happy for them, let us support them always and love them.
> 
> MewGulf will stay forever because they are inside our hearts. a special place.
> 
> everything will be okay.   
> We may not know what the future holds  
> but Love does. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> connect with me on twitter and let's be friends: @kanamewjpeg


End file.
